


【柚天】一腔孤勇，一生命悬

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊现实背景，牛溜来我朝的那种，都是我胡说。＊看完b站《借我》之后的半小时速打，没什么逻辑，抒发感情罢了。＊不准上升真人。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【柚天】一腔孤勇，一生命悬

十年了。

冰上的寒冷早就伴随着年幼时每天的枯燥训练刻入骨髓，从小到大对“最好的”渴望与胜利的追求是他一步步艰难跋涉的支撑。他也曾忧郁，也曾懊恼，也曾后悔，也曾崩溃，可唯独放弃，是他从未想过的事情。

因为，这是他一生悬命的热爱。

今天是羽生升组的十周年，不管是推特还是微博都充斥着对羽生过往的感慨与崇敬，无数粉丝、冰迷甚至普通观众都在他不会出现的时间里通过各自的方式表达着自己对他的牵念和挂怀。

十年的岁月里，羽生慢慢成长着，一块块奖牌是他站在巅峰俯瞰世界的证明，世人在感叹羽生的荣誉与对他个人的钦羡时，他们，永远不会是最了解他的那一个人。

藏在那些奖牌、记录和荣誉的背后，是累累的伤痕和病痛，更是冰上次次的摔倒与无数汗水的交织。

没有人能够真正的做到感同身受，即便他们为他的节目哭泣流泪，被他的表演感动激励，可他们始终没有办法重新经历那些过往，因为这是独属于羽生结弦自己的人生。

不会公开发表言论并不代表他没有任何的社交账号，同是网瘾少年，他虽然比不上他们日本后起新秀Yuma在网上冲浪的速度，更比不了他站在吃瓜一线到处点赞的本事，不过羽生至少还是知道网络媒体上的各大消息，甚至还会知道节目主持人的婚姻状况，总之，他什么都知道。

当然也包括今天冰迷们一遍又一遍地帮他怀念自己走过的十年。

其实他已经不太在意过去岁月里的匆忙和艰难，包括和母亲一起奔波在外训练的辛苦，和自己孤独地躺在病床上的无助。曾经他也对前路表示迷茫，对自己的职业生涯失去信心，对自己的伤病无能为力，可如今他站在彼岸他回望过去，那些本应该属于记忆里最深刻的东西，渐渐的被他放下了。

他变得成熟、强大，变得更加灵活、通透，他敢于舍去半个赛季的时光，只为了安全，因为他知道，自己的身体经不起冒险。

放弃GP系列比赛是他经过深思熟虑的，他首先要保住自己，才能保住职业生涯，在如今的社会形势下，他不敢冒险，不敢用自己生来脆弱的身体同疫情赌博，他想要的是滑下去，是在冰上翱翔的自由，而不是同那些俄罗斯双人选手一样，因病退赛。

他想了很多。

今天是他升组十年，同样也是今年GP美国站的比赛日，他算着时差在被窝里看完了上午的比赛项目，他知道，自己并不喜欢输，但他也不得不承认内森陈的稳定。

从平昌之前就趋于上升势头的内森陈一度是冬奥会金牌最有力的竞争者之一，这些羽生比谁都清楚。自己目前颇为下滑的体力和排在现役男单里都数得上前几位的年龄，确实都是他挑战自己极限的阻碍。

可是他没有觉得自己应该离开。

年轻人可以在这片洁白的冰面上展示自己的能力，但他绝对不是会为他们让位而离开的那个人。

羽生刷着手机里一条又一条的消息，忽的被人从松散的手指间抽走了手机，随即被塞进来一个果盘。

他条件反射地抬头看向那个人，只见他手指快速地刷了两下屏幕，然后又把手机递还给他。

“刚送来的水果，可甜了，你尝尝。”说着，细白的手指递到他唇边一颗晶莹剔透的葡萄。他张开嘴叼走那颗葡萄粒，看着对方笑眯眯的样子和口中炸开的葡萄汁液一样甜，他放下盘子拍了拍身边的沙发。

“坐啊。”羽生说到。

那人听话地坐在沙发上，拽过他的胳膊。

“我看你下了冰到现在都是心不在焉的，怎么了？是升组十年感慨颇深？还是被今天美国站的分数吓到了？”他问。

“没什么，就是觉得时间过得真快。”羽生看着身边的人叹了一声。

是啊，时间真快，从他惊艳一跳落到自己心里的那场比赛开始，也有五年了。

时间不曾薄待他们，可命运总会捉弄。

“时间是过得很快，这一晃你都升组十年了，想到那个时候我好像还刚开始练花滑没有几年呢。”身边的人摇头晃脑的，活泼可爱的模样和从前无异，可他知道，在他的背后承载的压力不比自己少多少，曾经无法前来多伦多训练的舆论几乎压垮他。

还好，现在好了。

他从日本偷偷过来tc已经有一段时间了，这边的防疫工作做的很好，他不用担心自己的安全问题，除了有训练场地和训练安排外，他都可以和自己喜欢的人一直待在一起，这是以往其他赛季根本不会出现的情况。

“所以要感谢神明，还好天天也练了花滑，否则我不知道要去哪里遇到你呢。”羽生扣住他的手，很认真地说。

“咳，别这么肉麻。”像是受不了羽生情话撩拨的样子，他的耳垂都透着粉红。“我和你说正事，你可要听好了。”

羽生见他一脸庄重的模样，点了点头，表示自己在听。

他说。

“你从小就是我的偶像，我一生在追逐的光，十年也好，二十年也罢，甚至未来的三十年、四十年，不管这个项目如何更改规则，如何年岁更迭，你永远都是我眼里那个骄傲的王。”他深深地吸着气，压抑着自己的情绪。“也是我一生努力的方向和最爱的人。羽生，我知道升组十年的每一天里，你都有不同的艰辛，以后不管多难，我都会在。”

在他含着泪水的坚定目光里，羽生看到了喷涌而出的情感，他抱紧了怀里的人，哽咽地开口:“不许食言！”

怀里的人轻轻地点点头。

羽生抬起摸了摸怀中金博洋乖顺的头毛，两个人亲昵的抱在一起，细数着岁月流长。

——END——


End file.
